Jak sbalit profesora snadno a rychle
by SallyPejr
Summary: Eggsy Unwin, Hector Dixon a Quentine Mansfield jsou spolužáci. Harry Hart, Peter Guillam a James Bond jsou profesoři, kteří se těm třem líbí. Tak se rozhodnou je sbalit. (crossover mezi Jamesem Bondem, Kingsmany, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy a Wild Target) (PWP with plot/sex se zápletkou)
1. Na pokoji

Internátní škola Iana Fleminga pro chlapce má spoustu věcí, pro které mohou rodiče tuto starou, ale kvalitní školu vybrat pro své potomky, ovšem soukromé pokoje k tomu nepatří. Podle politiky školy je důležité, aby se chlapci a mladí muži mezi jedenáctým rokem života a plnoletostí, kteří zde studují, naučili spolupráci, v čemž by nejspíše samostatné pokoje bránily, proto zde žáci bydlí v pokojích pro dva až tři obyvatele.

\- - o - -

Quentine, který ovšem po většinu svého života vystupuje pod přezdívkou Q, věří tomu, že ten, kdo mu na začátku studia tady vybral spolubydlící, ho musí doopravdy nenávidět. Bill Tanner, člověk zodpovědný za ubytování apod., se k němu sice vždy chová slušně a zdvořile, ale ve skrytu duše ho musí nenávidět, jinak není možné, aby mu vybral jeho dva spolubydlící a nechal mu je do konce studií.

Vážně, jsou teď všichni tři v posledním ročníku a celou dobu tady, celých sedm let, jsou spolubydlící. Jako by snad bylo tak složité ho (Qho) přestěhovat na dvoulůžkový pokoj a nechat ho tam samotného s jeho počítači.

Jenže to asi mladík žádá moc.

Quentine pochází z docela bohaté rodiny a není moc zvyklý na dělení, obzvláště když je jedináček. Je to technický a počítačový génius a ve svých sedmnácti je jedním z nejlepších programátorů a hackerů na světě. Nehledě na to, že dokáže vzít do ruky snad cokoliv obyčejného a přetvořit to na technologické umělecké dílo. A smrtící zbraň, ale to je vedlejší.

Tak či tak je Q génius a géniové přece mají nárok na vlastní prostor, ne? I kdyby to měla být jen komora, kam se vleze jen stůl s počítačem a židle, jemu by to stačilo. A Tannerovy námitky, že musí někde spát, jsou nelogické. Spánek se přeceňuje. Jenže podle Tannera jsou zase nelogické Qho argumenty.

A tak musí mladík zůstávat v pokoji se dvěma o pár měsíců staršíma spolužákama, kde si může nechat zdát o klidu a míru pro svou práci.

\- - o - -

Prvním z Quentinových spolubydlících je sotva o měsíc starší Gary Unwin z jižního Londýna, který je ovšem všeobecně znám jako Eggsy.

Jedná se o kluka, který pochází z dost chudých poměrů, vzhledem k tomu, že žije jen s mámou a malou sestřičkou. Jeho táta umřel během služby u mariňáků a Eggsy by rád následoval v jeho šlépějích, kdyby mámu už jen z toho nápadu skoro neranila mrtvice.

Za normálních podmínek by to Eggsy asi jen tak snadno nikam nedotáhl, ale naštěstí je vysoce inteligentní a učení mu jde snadno.

Problém je v tom, že když mu hodiny přijdou až moc snadné, začne se Eggsy nudit a chytat se ošklivých zvyků. Doma to občas bývala nějak ta krádež, protože Eggsy má velice rychlé prsty a reflexy. Ve škole jsou zlozvykem cigarety (potají) a rvačky. Ty už tak snadno utajit nejde, ovšem musí se Eggsymu nechat, že se rve jen po vyprovokování, anebo když brání jiné.

Jeho nejčastějším komplicem je Hector Dixon, třetí z obyvatel jejich pokoje.

Kdyby měl Quentine hádat, řekl by, že Hector vyrostl mezi nájemnými vrahy, sadisty nebo žraloky. Pravdou je, že jsou jeho rodiče docela normální pár z normálního prostředí. Na Hectorovi snad není normální nic. Jeho úsměv obvykle doopravdy připomíná žraloka se všemi těmi zuby a chladným pohledem, jeho způsoby nemívají k sadismu daleko.

Hector byl vždy rváč a bylo mu jedno, jestli se bije s někým silnějším, slabším nebo rovnocenným. Ze začátku proto vznikalo dost bojů mezi Hectorem a Eggsym, který bránil jeho oběti a to pak později vedlo i k rvačkám na pokoji.

Nakonec se to nějak vyřešilo (Quentine ani nechce vědět jak.) a Hector začal s Eggsym spolupracovat, i když ho ani zdaleka neposlouchá. Ovšem pokud dají pokoj jemu, tak na tom Quentinovi nezáleží. Jen by mu víc vyhovovalo, kdyby ti dva nebyli tak hluční, nepořádní a přítomní.

\- - o - -

Q akorát vycházel z malé koupelny, která patří k jejich pokoji, když Eggsy žduchnul do Hectora a skoro ho shodil.

„Nedělej se!" skoro huláká Eggsy a směje se Hectorovu naštvanému výrazu. „Všem je totálně jasný, že pálíš za Guillamem."

„Dějepis?" pozvedne Q obočí.

Profesor Guillam je velice vysoký a hubený muž s velice hlubokým hlasem. Snad každý tímhle směrem zaměřený student na škole si aspoň jednou představil svoje jméno šeptané tím hlasem nebo svoje ruce kolem té modré kravaty. Vždyť na tohle téma někdo napsal i báseň a vylepil ji v Guillamově třídě.

„Jasně, děják," usměje se Eggsy vesele. „Hector má tuhle hoďku hned po obědě a strašně se na ňu těší, že?"

„Hlavně, že ty máš co říkat," prskne Hector naštvaně. „Ty budeš zas půl dne slintat nad Hartem."

„To je fakt," přikývne Eggsy bez zaváhání. „Profesor Hart má totiž ten nejlibovější - zadek na škole."

Quentine si jen povzdechne a přehodí mokrý ručník přes židli, než si začne oblékat svetr od školní uniformy. Na kravatu kašle, za celou dobu nepřišel na to, jak ji správně zavázat.

„Škoda, že si tohle Hart nemůže říct o tobě," ušklíbá se Hector posměšně a hodí po Eggsym smuchlané ponožky.

„Co ty víš, na co myslí, dyž mě zkouší?" ušklíbne se zpátky Eggsy, který se ponožkám bez problémů vyhnul. „Furt mám u něj větší šancu než ty u Guillama."

„Na to zapomeň."

„Vsaď se," vyzve ho Eggsy okamžitě. „Vsaď se, že si já a Harry Hart začnem dřív než ty a Peter Guillam."

„Nesázej se," varuje Q dřív, než stačí Hector otevřít pusu.

„Co? A proč ne? Myslíš, že to nedám?" naštve se Hector na technického génia.

„Prohraješ, protože Eggsy a profesor Hart spolu mají pletky už od Vánočního večírku," řekne Q s klidem.

„Co?!" vykřikne Hector naštvaně a podívá se na Eggsyho. „Chtěl's mě podrazit?!"

„Podrazit ne, enom obrat o keš," zvedne Eggsy ruce do vzduchu, jako by se vzdával a uhne letící učebnici.

„A dyž už Q načal Vánoční večírek," pokračuje Eggsy a podívá se na Quentina. „Všim sem si, že Bond odešel se sekretářkou Moneypenny a zaláskovanýho šprta v koutě si ani nevšim."

„Q je zabouchnutý do Bonda?!" vyhrkne Hector nevěřícně, pohled upřený na zrudlého kudrnáče.

„Vždyť on dělá sporty a ty nechodíš ani do tělocviku!" rozhodí Hector rukama. „Celou dobu sedíš na lavičce."

„A slintá nad Bondem."

„Dejte mi pokoj!" odsekne Q, jehož tváře jsou úplně rudé a který se snaží nějak zabavit tím, že si začne zuřivě čistit brýle.

„Co dybysme tu sázku upravili?" zeptá se Eggsy najednou.

„A jak?" zatváří se Hector podezíravě.

„Každej z nás pálí za jedním z profesorů a každej s ním má dneska hodinu," povídá Eggsy klidně. „Tak co dybysme se vsadili o to, kdo dokáže svýho profesora donutit k něčemu neslušnýmu?"

„Jako k čemu? Nadávání?" protočí Hector oči.

„Ne, ty kreténe," zatváří se Eggsy, jako by měl nejnatvrdlejšího kamaráda pod sluncem. „Kdo z nás přesvědčí svýho profesora, aby ho udělal."

„Ti šibe ne?"

„Chceš říct, že nedokážeš Guillama sbalit?" ušklíbne se Eggsy škodolibě.

„Proč bych se měl sázet s někým, kdo už s profesorem chodí?" mračí se Hector. „Tobě stačí ho zatáhnout do kabinetu a je hotovo."

„Tak fajn," rozhodí Eggsy rukama. „Si něco vymysli, ať se ti to zdá fér."

„Veřejný místo," navrhne Hector. „Ty a Hart jste už spolu, takže tě udělá někde, kde jsou lidi."

„Eště řekni, že na chodbě o polední pauze," mračí se pro změnu Eggsy.

„To je mi jedno, ale veřejně," pokrčí Hector rameny. „A sežeň si důkaz."

„Ty s tím souhlasíš?" obrátí se Eggsy na Qho.

„Proč se mě ptáš? Mě se to netýká," diví se Quentine.

„Ale týká," ušklíbá se Eggsy. „Práskl's na mě, že sem s Harrym, takže se sázíš taky."

„Ani náhodou," zrudne Q okamžitě.

„To chci vidět, jak ty balíš Bonda," ušklíbne se Hector pobaveně. „Nejseš náhodou ještě panic?"

„Drž hubu," štěkne po něm Q. „Já ty vaše dětinské hry nehraju."

„Todle právě vůbec nejni dětská hra. Todle je hra enom pro velký," povídá Eggsy

„Jedeš v tom taky," mávne Hector rukou. „Musíš to aspoň zkusit."

„Nemusím nic," odsekne Quentine.

„Musíš," řekne Hector varovně. „Protože když ho ani nezkusíš sbalit, ublížíme tvým hračkám."

„To neuděláte," zamračí se Quentine, ale netváří se moc jistě.

„To záleží enom na tobě," ušklíbne se Eggsy. „Sbal Bonda a šecko bude v poho."

* * *

 _Moje slečna opravářka (které vděčíte za pravopis) mi tvrdí, že moje snaha donutit Eggsyho mluvit jako dobytek, způsobila, že Eggsy mluví celorepublikově aka sebral si kousky nářečí a hovorové češtiny, kde se zrovna hodilo..._


	2. Harry Hart - angličtina, literatura

_Echm, echm, na vědomost se dává, že tato kapitola obsahuje témata nevhodná pro osoby mladší osmnácti let. Možná jen patnácti. Nebo tak nějak. Prostě tu bude sex._

* * *

Eggsy má ten den angličtinu během poslední hodiny před obědem, ale bylo rozhodnuto (čti Hector rozhodl, protože on i Q mají hodiny se svými profesory až později), že začátkem sázky bude obědová pauza. Nebo spíše její konec.

„Eggsy?" zvedne profesor Hart udiveně hlavu, když se oslovený mladík v polovině přestávky vrátí do třídy. „Čemu vděčím za tvou přítomnost?" zeptá se, když mladík přejde až k jeho stolu.

„Mojim spolubydlícím," pokrčí Eggsy ledabyle rameny.

„Pánové Dixon a Mansfield? Jak je to možné?"

„Sem se chtěl s Hectorem vsadit o to, kdo dá dřív pusu svýmu profesorovi, ale Q na mě prásknul, že spolu chodíme, takže-"

„Řekl jsi jim o nás?" zarazí se Harry a trochu se zamračí.

„No, Hector v podstatě chodí nebo má aspoň má pletky s Guillamem a Q by sice rád sbalil Bonda, ale i dyby naň ho nikdá nepromluvil, tak nic neřekne," pokrčí Eggsy rameny. „Navíc sem plnoletý, můžu si dělat, co chcu a s kým chcu.

„Ovšem ne se svými profesory," upozorní ho Harry.

„Já taky nechcu nic se svýma profesorama," mávne Eggsy odmítavě rukou. „Za to bych rád všecko se svým profesorem-gentlemanem," usměje se mladík a nakloní se vpřed, aby mohl Harryho políbit.

„Správný gentleman by tě teď slušně poslal do háje, protože mu má za chvíli začít hodina," usoudí Harry, ovšem přitáhne si Eggsyho blíž, takže se mladík opírá zadkem o jeho stůl, nohy rozhozené po obou stranách jeho židle.

„A nešel by ten gentleman překecat k něčemu zábavnějšímu?" zajímá se Eggsy s úšklebkem na stranu, zatímco se pomalu naklání vpřed.

„To záleží nejspíše na nabídce," usoudí profesor, než chytne Eggsyho za košili od školní uniformy a přitáhne si ho ten zbývající kousek, aby se mohli pořádně políbit.

Eggsy by strašně rád zabořil ruce do těch perfektně načesaných vlasů, ale na něco takového teď není vhodná doba, a tak se spokojí s dlaněmi položenými na hranách Harryho perfektně oholené čelisti.

Pro Harryho není nejmenší problém si vynutit přístup až do Eggsyho pusy, kde opatrně započne výzkumnou výpravu.

Ovšem v jeho činnosti ho vyruší zazvonění zvonku, který ukončuje obědovou pauzu. Za dvě minuty se zvonek ozve znovu, aby oznámil začátek hodiny.

Eggsy a Harry strnou a rychle se od sebe odtáhnou.

„Sakra," prohodí Harry, když vidí mladíkům obličej. I kdyby se Eggsy postavil na druhý konec třídy, bude stačit jeden pohled na ně dva, aby bylo všem jasné, co tady dělali. A aby toho nebylo málo, ozve se zaklepání na dveře prvního studenta (koneckonců profesor Hart je gentleman, který trvá na slušném vychování).

Obratem ruky Eggsy padne na kolena a zaleze pod Harryho stůl.

Profesor nestačí ani překvapením vykulit oči, když první studenti vejdou do třídy a pozdraví. Harry jim jejich dobré odpoledne hned vrátí, ale doopravdy je moc nevnímá. Ještě pořád neodtrhnul myšlenky od oné skutečnosti, že se jeho Eggsy schovává pod katedrou, která má naštěstí zadní stěnu až k zemi nebo skoro až k zemi, takže ho nikdo neuvidí, což je jen dobře, protože Eggsy pod stolem stráví celou hodinu. Není šance, že by vylezl dřív. To by se opravdu vysvětlovalo špatně.

Profesoru Hartovi se podaří udržet ve tváři naprosto neutrální výraz po celou dobu, kdy mu do třídy přicházejí noví studenti. Pomalu se přisune blíže ke katedře, aby nepřitahoval zbytečnou pozornost tím, že sedí přehnaně daleko od stolu.

A pak skoro vyskočí z kůže, když mu Eggsy najednou položí dlaně na kolena.

Dlaně chvíli jen leží položené, než se pomalu přesunou po vnější straně nohy k podkolením jamkám a zatlačí směrem dopředu, což si Harry správně vyloží jako zprávu, že se může i se židlí zasunout až pod stůl. Když se profesor konečně usadí, není na něm z pohledu třídy nic nezvyklého.

A tak začne hodina.

Harry je najednou velice rád, že má většinu přednášky ve formě prezentace, kterou jen občas stačí okomentovat, a že proto nemusí mluvit z hlavy, protože jeho student pod stolem očividně nemá v plánu jen mlčky a nehybně sedět a čekat na konec hodiny. Ne, Eggsy Unwin se očividně rozhodl, že si hodinu zpestří pokusem, kolik toho Harry vydrží, než se přestane chovat jako gentleman.

Harry jen překvapeně zamrká, když ucítí, jak se dlaně vrátily na jeho kolena, ale i tak začne vyprávět o světové literatuře za druhé světové války. Jeho hlas i obličej jsou naprosto neutrální, i když dlaně začnou přejíždět po stehnech od kolen až k jeho rozkroku a zpět.

Trvá to jen dva slidy, než ruce přestanou zastavovat před rozkrokem a spíše se usadí přímo na něm.

Harry jen doufá, že si Eggsy uvědomuje, že by bylo velice nevhodné, kdyby na ně někdo přišel, a že si dá pozor na to, co dělá. V opačném případě by se celá situace vysvětlovala velice špatně. Spíš by se nedala vysvětlit vůbec.

Eggsy pod stolem si opře hlavu o jedno stehno, kolem kterého omotá jednu paži, jako by to byl polštář a ne něčí noha. Druhá ruka je položená na protějším stehně, zatímco prsty pomalu hladí a zlehka masírují rostoucí bouli na profesorově kalhotách.

Není to poprvé v životě a nejspíše ani ne naposledy, co by si Harry Hart přál ovládat veškeré své tělesné funkce, protože v tuto chvíli si je jistý, že si Eggsy jeho rostoucí – ehm – zájem, vyloží jako souhlas s čímkoliv, co má Eggsy zrovna v plánu. A Harry má díky své fantazii dost přesnou představu o tom, co onen plán zahrnuje. A ve chvíli, kdy mu jeho student začne rozepínat kalhoty, se ta představa potvrdí.

Harry se musí kousnout do jazyka, když mu Eggsy sáhne do kalhot, aby ho vytáhl. Zatímco se Harry snaží zhluboka dýchat a tvářit se normálně, Eggsy pod stolem přejíždí špičkami prstů po jeho penisu.

Profesor by dal ruku do ohně za to, že se ten kluk potěšeně kření tomu, jak on musí bojovat o kontrolu nad svým dechem a hlasem.

Když pak Eggsy přejede špičkou jazyka po penisu od kořene vzhůru, Harry skoro zasténá nahlas, ale nějak se mu z onoho zvuku podaří udělat krátké zakašlání.

Nejraději by do Eggsyho kopnul, aby ho varoval, že si má dávat pozor, ale neudělá to. Kopat do člověka, který se vám usadil mezi koleny, v tak omezeném prostoru, jako je ten pod katedrou, je docela obtížné, chcete-li, aby mělo kopnutí efekt a nikdo na tu osobu nepřišel.

A tak Harry jen sedí, dýchá co nejpomaleji to zvládne, snaží se vykládat třídě o literatuře v Americe a přitom zkouší nevnímat ani třes svých stehen, ani pěst omotanou kolem svého penisu, která pomalu přejíždí nahoru a dolů. A taky by byl rád, kdyby necítil, jak mu pomalu červenají tváře.

Jestli na konci hodiny nebude nikdo vědět, co se děje u a pod katedrou, bude si Harry moct gratulovat.

Naštěstí není Eggsy natolik šílený, aby zkusil vzít Harryho do pusy. To by totiž už profesorovo sebeovládání nezvládlo. Už tak je dost pracné udržet klidný výraz i hlas během střídání téhle masáže nebo spíše hlazení špiček prstů a tření ne moc pevně sevřenou pěstí.

A tak probíhá celá hodina literatury (díky bohu, že to není dvojhodinovka), během které pomalu ale jistě roste Harryho zoufalství. Eggsy ho dostal na dosah orgasmu, (takže profesor na židli nejistě poposedává, čelo orosené, tváře rudé, hlas poněkud nakřáplý) ale nedělá nic proto, aby svého vyučujícího dostal až na vrchol. Jen ho udržuje těsně pod ním.

Zvonek na konci hodiny přišel jako vysvobození, ve které Harry už ani nedoufal.

Jenže ještě pořád má třídu plnou studentů, kteří ještě musí odejít. Některé bohužel zajímá profesorovo zdraví, takže o to déle trvá, než Harry všechny zažene opakovaným prohlášením, že jde nejspíše jen o chřipku, že není důvod si o něj dělat starosti.

Když nakonec přece jen ze třídy odejde i poslední student, Harry se opře lokty o desku stolu a zaboří obličej do dlaní.

„Konečně vypadli." zahučí Harry do rukou. A pak skoro vykřikne, překvapením.

Eggsy totiž vzal jeho prohlášení jako svolení k volné zábavě. A tak okamžitě otevřel pusu a na jeden pokus si strčil do pusy skoro celý penis, se kterým si skoro tři čtvrtě hodiny hrál.

Vzhledem k jeho dosavadní činnosti a k nadšení, s jakým saje a polyká kolem orgánu ve své puse, to netrvá dlouho, než profesor Hart vyvrcholí. Spokojené vykřiknutí utlumené zakousnutím se do hřbetu ruky, jehož otisk nejspíše jen tak nezmizí, je toho důkazem.

Ovšem Harry si dá na vydechnutí sotva pár vteřin, než hrábne rukou pod stůl a poslepu nahmatá Eggsyho rameno. Během chvíle se Harry odsune od stolu a vytáhne na světlo světa zrudlého studenta. Ale Harry se nezdržuje zkoumáním Eggsyho vzhledu a rovnou si mladíka přitáhne blíž, aby ho mohl políbit.

Eggsy jen spokojeně zasténá, když ho jeho profesor políbí, i když se kvůli tomuto musí předklonit skoro do pravého úhlu, když on stojí a Harry sedí.

Eggsyho hormony přeplněnou hlavou proletí myšlenka, že by si mohl vylézt profesorovi do klína, ale než tento nápad stačí zrealizovat, zarazí ho Harryho ruka. Přesněji ruka, která mu sjede po hrudi a přes břicho dolů, až dorazí mezi jeho nohy. Eggsy skoro vykřikne, když profesorova ruka v tom místě přitlačí.

Jeho prvotní reakcí je uhnout dozadu, jenže hned za jeho zadkem je katedra a on nemá kam uhnout.

Druhou reakcí je přirazit boky proti dlani. Ale nemusí se namáhat, protože Harryho dlaň neúnavně tře o bouli na jeho kalhotách s takovou urputností, až to skoro bolí.

Ale to Eggsymu nevadí. Spíš naopak. Nemá dost. Potřebuje víc. A stačí tak málo.

„Harry. Harry. Harry," tiše sténá Eggsy do profesorova krku, zatímco se rukama křečovitě drží opěradla židle.

„Udělej se, chlapče," zamumle mu Harry do ucha, než ho začne zlehka líbat na krk.

„Har-!" skoro vykřikne mladík, ale pak se v podstatě zakousne do saka před sebou.

Harry odtáhne svou ruku od rozkroku s mokrým flekem a chytne svého studenta za boky. Eggsy je poněkud slabý v kolenou, a tak si ho Harry posadí na klín bez ohledu na jeho špinavé a svoje rozepnuté kalhoty.

„Ty jednou budeš moje smrt. Nebo vyhazov," zašeptá Harry Eggsymu do ucha, když se mladíkovi podaří zklidnit dech.

„Bych nerad. Ci si tě nechat na furt," obejme ho Eggsy kolem krku.

„Vypadá to, že máme společné plány," prohodí Harry klidně, čímž svému sotva zletilému milenci vykouzlí nadšený úsměv ve tváři. „A co se týče plánů – nevynecháváš teď už druhou hodinu?"

„Máme tělák. Nuda. Taj je to lepčí."

„A nechtěl bys raději jít do kabinetu? Tam je to přece jen pohodlnější než tady na židli."

„Dřevění ti nohy?" ušklíbne se Eggsy.

„Dal bych si čaj," usoudí Harry s klidem, než se pousměje.

Eggsyho protočení očí je svým způsobem roztomilé.


	3. Peter Guillam - historie

_Stejné varování jako minule, takže - echm, echm, na vědomost se dává, že tato kapitola obsahuje témata nevhodná pro osoby mladší osmnácti let. Nebo možná jen patnácti. Nebo tak nějak. Prostě tu bude sex, bla bla bla, hurá lemra._

* * *

Profesor Guillam si krátce oddechne, když zmizí za dveřmi svého kabinetu. Ne, že by nerad učil nebo měl něco proti zdejším studentům, ale- Bože, dej, ať už je víkend. Nebo konec školního roku, to by bylo ještě lepší.

Guillamovi tiché prosby přeruší zaťukání na dveře. Profesor si na chvíli dovolí zoufalý výraz, než ho nahradí neutrálním a odlepí se od dveří, aby je mohl otevřít.

A vzápětí se jeho nic neříkající maska změní na upřímný úsměv.

„Ale, pane Dixone, co potřebujete?" zeptá se Guillam a vřele doufá, že nezní až moc nadšeně. Jedna věc je sledovat něčí zadek na dálku, druhá nadšeně poskakovat před onou osobou. Tedy, ne, že by Hectorovi – ehm, panu Dixonovi koukal na zadek. Nebo na ramena. Nebo předloktí. Nebo cokoliv jiného. Ne. To ani náhodou. Ne, kde pak.

No. Možná trošičku.

„Můžu dál?" zeptá se Hector s tím svým žraločím úsměvem, ze kterého většině lidí běhá mráz po zádech. „Pane profesore," dodá hned, aby zněl o trochu zdvořileji.

„Jistě, prosím," otevře Peter dveře dokořán a ustoupí stranou, aby mohl student vejít. Sotva je Hector dva kroky od dveří, Peter je za ním zavře, než se postaví čelem ke svému návštěvníkovi.

„S čím vám mohu pomoci?" zeptá se Peter klidně.

„No," protáhne Hector a se založenýma rukama se opře o hranu profesorova psacího stolu. „Potřebuju znát váš názor na jistý problém," řekne Hector pomalu a pozorně profesora sleduje.

„A na jaký?" zajímá se Guillam.

„Co by mi hrozilo, kdybych si začal s profesorem? A co by hrozilo tomu profesorovi?" zeptá se Hector.

Peter na něj chvíli ohromeně hledí, pusu pootevřenou překvapením.

„Máte na mysli někoho určitého nebo jde jen o teorii?" zeptá se Guillam. Schválně, řekni jeho nebo její jméno a já toho kolegu pošlu na věčnost za to, že sahá na moje- Ne, sakra. Hector není jeho.

„Mám na mysli jednoho velice určitého profesora," ušklíbne se Hector.

„Předpokládám, že mi neřeknete jeho jméno, co?" zeptá se Peter s nakrčeným čelem.

„Ale jo, klidně," pokrčí Hector rameny. „Peter Guillam, učí historii."

V kabinetu se rozhostí další dlouhá chvíle ohromeného ticha.

Hector se toho rozhodne využít a přejde ke svému profesorovi. Guillam je skoro o hlavu vyšší než on, ale to Hectorovi nevadí. Spíš naopak, přijde mu to víc sexy.

Hector chytne svého profesora za klopy saka a stáhne ho níž, aby ho mohl políbit, což se mu i podaří, i když políbit je asi příliš mírné slovo pro to tak prudké sražení rtů, až o sebe ti dva klepli zubama.

Ovšem tento čin dostane Guillama ze šoku.

Profesor chytne svého studenta za tváře a odtáhne ho od sebe, i když ne moc daleko.

„Hectore, já nejsem tvoje známost na jednu noc, tohle-" začne Peter, ale moc daleko se se svou řečí nedostane, protože ho přeruší Dixon.

„To je v poho. Mě by dost naštvalo, kdyby tohle byla jen jednorázovka," řekne Hector s úsměvem.

„Prosím?" nechápe Peter. Nebo spíš neví, jestli to má chápat tak, jak to chápe. Třeba tím Hector myslel něco jiného než on.

„Že s váma nechci mít jenom známost na jednu noc. Chci víc," řekne Hector s hlavou trochu nakloněnou na stranu, jako by uvažoval o inteligenci muže před sebou.

„Ale já jsem váš profesor," vrátí se Peter k vykání.

„Jo, proto jsem se ptal na to o vztahu studenta a profesora," povídá Hector. „A aby bylo jasné, o co mi jde, tak jsem vás i políbil. Tak jsem tebe políbil. Doufám, že ti můžu tykat," povídá Hector, než se zase postaví na špičky a přitiskne své rty k těm Peterovým.

Tentokráte je to opravdu políbení, žádný náraz do obličeje.

Hector využije profesorovy momentální nejistoty a sjede rukama ze saka ke kravatě, kterou začne pomalu ale jistě povolovat.

Guillam se znovu odtáhne, aby něco řekl, ale Hector ho nenechá. Konečně udělal něco pro to, aby mohl být s profesorem, do kterého se zabouchnul nejspíš už v prváku a nenechá si to teď nikým kazit. Ani oním profesorem.

A proto ho Hector znovu políbí a přitiskne se k němu i svým tělem, ruce pevně chycené každá za jeden konec rozvázané bledě modré kravaty.

Peter překvapením tiše vyjekne, když se o něj Hector opře a přirazí ho tím ke dveřím za jeho zády. Jeho student toho hned využije, aby z obyčejného polibku udělal ten francouzský.

Peter to vzdá a místo odstrčení si Hectora přitáhne blíž, ruce omotané kolem jeho ramen a pasu. Ovšem i když Hector umí líbat, profesor usoudí, že se mu jejich momentální poloha moc nezamlouvá.

Hector se v jednu chvíli ztrácel v nadšení a vzrušení toho, že má svého vysněného profesora přiraženého ke dveřím, kde ho líbá a o vteřinu později už to není pravda. Nemá tušení, jak to Peter dokázal, ale najednou je to on, kdo má za zády dveře a jeho učitel převzal iniciativu polibku. Z Hectorova hrdla se bez jeho svolení vydere spokojené cosi, čímž ocenil tuto ukázku síly a dominance.

„Pane Dixone," řekne Peter, když se pro nedostatek kyslíku přestane se studentem líbat a místo toho začne zlehka okusovat Hectorovu čelist a krk, což má u studenta hlasitou a spokojenou odezvu. „Tohle je velice nevhodné chování."

„Na to ti seru," hlesne Hector.

„V tom případě buď potichu, nerad bych přišel o práci," řekne mu Guillam přísně, než mladíka znovu políbí.

Hector jen něco zaskučí a pevněji se chytne profesorova krku, zatímco boky vyrazí vpřed ve snaze najít něco, o co by se mohl třít. Potřebuje nějakou úlevu nebo vybuchne.

Peter Guillam pravděpodobně umí číst myšlenky, protože o chvíli později trochu upraví svůj postoj a zajede jedním kolenem mezi Hectorovy nohy.

Dixon se musí kousnout do jazyka, aby ve chvíli, kdy se o jeho rozkrok otřelo profesorovo stehno, nevykřikl nahlas.

„Tohle nevypadá jako něco, co by mělo dlouhého trvání," prohlásí Guillam pobaveně a velice úmyslně přejíždí stehnem po předku Dixonových kalhot.

Mladík mu na to chce něco odseknout, nejspíš něco sprostého, ale profesor ho políbí a úspěšně ho tím i umlčí.

Hector jen stojí přitisknutý mezi dveřmi a svým profesorem historie a pevně toho muže objímá kolem krku, zatímco ho velice ochotně nechává, ať si s ním dělá, co chce. Jeho spokojenost naznačuje nejen skoro křečovité objetí, ale i všechny ty zvuky, které se v sobě v rámci sebeúcty a utajení snaží marně potlačit.

„Jak moc tohle chceš?" zeptá se ho Guillam a jednou rukou přejede po mladíkově rozkroku.

Hector jen něco zaskučí a znovu Petera políbí. Jeho momentální stav není něco, co by vyžadovalo slovní odpověď, stačí se na něj podívat. A profesorovi to nejspíš došlo, protože se dál neptal.

Hector touhle dobou měl už trochu potíže sledovat čas a souvislosti, takže ho dost překvapilo, když najednou ucítil Peterovi ruce na svém pásku a vzápětí na kalhotách, jak se snaží dostat dovnitř. Hectora napadne, že by mu měl nejspíše pomoct, ale to by nejdřív musel pustit jeho krk a ramena a to se mu doopravdy nechce.

A pak Hector skoro vykřikne, když ho kolem penisu chytne ruka s dlouhými prsty.

„Tiše," řekne mu jen Peter.

Odpovědí mu je skoro zoufalé zasténání, které ze sebe Hector dostane přes sevřené rty. Jak má sakra za takových podmínek být potichu?!

„Jestli nebudeš zticha, tak toho hned nechám," varuje profesor přísným hlasem.

Tentokrát je reakcí vzteklé zavrčení a noha, která se zahákne za tu jeho.

Peter se jen uchechtne a políbí netrpělivého mladíka na tvář, než se vrátí ke rtům.

A jeho ruka se vrátí k pohybu nahoru a dolů s občasným pootočením v zápěstí, které by Hectora za jiných okolností donutilo křičet. Teď ho to nutí se kousat do rtů a pevně zavírat oči, zatímco se snaží přirážet do pěsti, jak nejlíp to v této poloze jde.

„Kdybych tě tak mohl slyšet," zašeptá mu Peter do ucha, než ho zlehka kousne do lalůčku. „Dokážeš si to představit?" povídá tiše mezi polibky na čelist a krk.

Hectorovou odpovědí je až zoufale znějící zaskučení a zrychlení přírazů boky.

„Líbilo by se ti to?" pousměje se profesor pobaveně, když slyší a cítí Hectorovu reakci. „To je dobře."

Hector otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, aby varoval, ale nedokáže promluvit, ani včas vykřiknout.

Orgasmus přišel skoro jako překvapení.

Hector s němým výkřikem otevřel pusu a celý se prohnul v zádech, zatímco Peter pokračoval ve své činnosti, dokud se od něj přecitlivělý mladík nezkusil se zaskučením odtáhnout.

Ještě nějakou dobu stojí přitisknutí jeden k druhému a ke dveřím, dokud se Hectorovi nezklidní dech a dokud se Peter nezklidní celý, než se profesor odtáhne od svého studenta.

Naštěstí má každý učitelský kabinet malé umyvadélko, takže si Guillam může umýt ruce a mokrým hadrem očistit i Hectora, než mu zase zapne oblečení, které rozepnul. A Dixon jen stojí s kravatou v jedné ruce a nechá ho, ať si dělá, co chce.

Ovšem když zvedne volnou ruku a chce se dotknout profesorova rozkroku, ten od něj odstoupí.

„Co je?" zamračí se Hector nechápavě a stoupne si rovně. „Chtěl jsem jen-"

„Oplatit laskavost?" zeptá se Guillam.

„Já bych řek pomoct," mračí se Hector dál.

„To není třeba," zavrtí Guillam hlavou.

„A proč ne?" tváří se Hector čím dál naštvaněji. „Já to myslel vážně, co jsem říkal předtím, jasný? Žádná jednorázovka!"

„Hectore," přistoupí Peter k mladíkovi a prsty jedné ruky mu zakryje pusu, aby ho zastavil. „Já to takhle nemyslel. Doopravdy ne," povídá vážným tónem.

„Tak jak-" začne Hector a tentokrát mu profesor zakryje pusu celou dlaní.

„Byl bych velice nerad, kdybys to, co jsi říkal, byla lež. A taky bych rád zjistil, co všechno bych si tebou mohl dělat," povídá Guillam tichým hlasem. „Ale ne teď. Za chvíli mi končí volná hodina."

Hectorovou odpovědí je nespokojený pohled a neurčité zahučení, kterým dává najevo, že slyšel a rozumí, i když se mu to nelíbí. Další jeho reakcí je odstrčení profesorovi ruky od svého obličeje.

„Takže se sejdeme?" zeptá se a vzápětí trochu zrudne, když mu dojde, jak prosebně zní.

„Stoprocentně," přikývne Peter a zlehka mladíka před sebou políbí na rty.


	4. James Bond - tělocvik

_Varování: Q je tak roztomilý pako, že se z něj kazí zuby..._

* * *

Quentine je díky svým hackerským schopnostem omluven z tělocviku a nemusí na tyto hodiny nikdy chodit. Učitel/profesor/trenér/komandér Bond (ano, toto vše jsou jeho tituly a to ani nejsou všechny) mu uznal, že nemusí cvičit, ale donutil ho, že bude muset navštěvovat každou jeho hodinu, protože jinak mu na konci roku nic neuzná a on propadne z tělocviku. A tak Q dvakrát do týdne tráví část vyučování tím, že sedí v tělocvičně nebo na stadionu na lavičce, uhýbá míčům, které po něm 'omylem' hodili jeho spolužáci a nenápadně pokukuje po vyučujícím, zatímco si čte nějakou knihu.

A celou dobu to Qmu vyhovovalo a na nic si nestěžoval. Ovšem dnes má pocit, že návštěvu tělocviku nepřežije.

Po tom rozhovoru ráno na pokoji má celý den plnou hlavu Bonda, a tak mu stačilo ho jen potkat na chodbě, aby totálně zrudnul. Jak má sakra v takovém stavu přežít dvouhodinovku tělocviku?! Nemá šanci.

Jenže Bond mu na začátku každého školního roku řekl, že nemusí cvičit, ale bude přítomen na každé hodině. A pokud ne, omlouvá jen vážný úraz nebo nemoc vyžadující návštěvu nemocnice a Q nesnáší bolest, takže si kvůli téhle dvouhodinovce nemíní lámat končetiny. I když i tento nápad Qmu blýskl hlavou.

Ovšem výhružka od Hectora, že mu zničí počítač a všechny věcičky kolem něj, zněla až příliš vážně. Hector je schopen všeho.

A tak Quentin s pocity odsouzence na smrt vejde do tělocvičny, kde se usadí na své obvyklé lavičce. Ta byla strategicky vybrána, aby z ní měl mladík co nejlepší výhled na svého vyučujícího. Pro dnešek mu to přijde jako velice nevhodné místo k sezení, ale je si jistý, že změna sedadla by k němu jen přitáhla pozornost.

Q se usadí, vytáhne z brašny knihu a věrný svému zvyku vzhlédne, aby se podíval ke dveřím, které vedou na další chodbu a k Bondovu kabinetu.

A tam stojí jeho učitel/profesor/trenér/komandér, jedním ramenem se opírá o futra a se založenýma rukama a drobným pobaveně vypadajícím pousmáním pozoruje Qho.

Hubený student hned celý zrudne a okamžitě zaboří obličej do knihy. Proč se na něj Bond dívá?! Nikdy se nedíval! Proč se dívá teď?!

Zoufale znějících myšlenky naštěstí přeruší příchod spolužáků, což Q pro jednou bere jako požehnání, protože se bál, že by provedl ještě něco trapnějšího, než je zrudnutí. Mohl by třeba začít mluvit.

A tak začala hodina tělocviku, která šla jako vždy zvolna, protože někoho napadlo, že je dobrý nápad dát študákům tělocvik hned po obědě. A Q jako obvykle seděl, četl si a občas jako obvykle zvedl hlavu a podíval se směrem k vyučujícímu.

Co ovšem vůbec nebylo jako obvykle, bylo, že se Bond na oplátku díval na něj. A pokaždé, když Quentine zvedne hlavu a zjistil, že na něj James Bond zírá, zrudne do šarlatova a skoro s panikou v očích zase skloní hlavu dolů.

Nic na světě nemohlo Qho potěšit víc, než zvonění na konci dvouhodinovky. Q okamžitě narval knihu do brašny, vyskočil na nohy a byl už v polovině cesty ke dveřím, když ho zastavilo hlasité volání jeho jména.

„Pane Mansfielde! Počkejte na mě před mým kabinetem."

Q je najednou ještě bledší než jeho obvyklá sluncem nepolíbená tvář, když se pomalu obrátí čelem k usmívajícímu se tělocvikáři. Quentine otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, ale nedostává se mu hlasu, a tak jen trochu prkenně přikývne na souhlas, než změní svůj směr a jde čekat na lavičku před kabinetem.

Bože, dej, ať jde o nějakou hloupost. Dej, ať si ničeho nevšiml. Není slepý! A navíc si ho nikdy předtím do kabinetu nezval. Co může chtít? Třeba mu došlo, proč na něj Q zíral a chce ho nechat vyloučit za sexuální obtěžování. Počkat, nic neudělal, takže žádné sexuální obtěžování nebylo! Teda – je zírání na zadek a – no, je zírání na celou postavu sexuální obtěžování? Co když ano?! Vyhodí ho ze školy a to mu zbývá jen pár měsíců tohodle mučení. Nemůže někde znovu dělat celý rok! To by už nepřežil! Třeba by pomohlo, kdyby odpřisáhl, že se k Bondovi už nikdy nepřiblíží ani na dohled. Což by byla škoda, ale život není fér, tak co? Eggsy a Hector mu to samozřejmě budou předhazovat celý zbytek studia a nejspíš to rozkecají po celé škole. Ale možná by jim v tom mohl zabránit tím, že by je vydíral. Koneckonců ví o jejich vztazích a citech ke svým profesorům.

Z tragických myšlenek o tragické budoucnosti ho vytrhne ruka na rameni. A to doslova vytrhne, protože Q skoro vyskočí z kůže.

„Whoa, pomalu tady," chytne ho Bond za obě ramena, aby zabránil možnému pádu.

„Pardon," zamumle úplně rudý Q, ale zní to spíš jako vypísknutí.

Tedy ne, že by si toho Quentine všímal. Momentálně by si nevšiml, ani kdyby vedle něj něco vybuchlo, protože před ním na jednom koleni klečí jeho upocený tělocvikář, který by měl nejspíš smrdět po dlouhém tělocviku, ale jestli je to pravda, to Q netuší, protože Bond nemá triko. Opakuji. Bond. Nemá. Triko! Někdy v době, kdy Q seděl před kabinetem, si jeho tělocvikář sundal propocené triko a teď ho má hozené přes jedno rameno. Bond nemá triko. A drží Qho za ramena!

Kdyby tohle bylo anime, je si Q jistý, že by mu z nosu vyrazil takový proud krve, že by odletěl daleko dozadu.

„V pohodě?" pousměje se Bond tváří v tvář jasně rudému Qmu.

Ten se neodvažuje odpovídat slovně, a tak jen velice pomalu pokývne hlavou na souhlas.

„To jsem rád," povídá Bond. „Zvedej se, Q. Půjdeme raději dovnitř, jo?"

Quentine opět jen přikývne na souhlas, ale sotva se postaví, hned zase strne. Bond zná jeho přezdívku?! O můj Bože!

Q, kterému se nepodařilo ani trochu potlačit jasnou barvu ve svém obličeji, se snaží nesledovat pohyb svalstva na učitelových zádech, zatímco ten jde před ním a odhazuje triko na židli za stolem. Ne, Q se určitě nedívá, ani když si sedne na krajíček židle pro návštěvy.

Ovšem v této lekci sebeovládání mu Bond zrovna moc nepomáhá, protože místo toho, aby si něco oblékl a sedl si na svou židli za stolem, tak se pořád do půl pasu nahý a velice svalnatý učitel opře o hranu stolu hned vedle Quentina.

„Co máš za další hodinu?" zajímá se Bond.

„Už- už nic," pípne Q a silou vůle se nutí zírat na desku stolu a ne na vypracovanou postavu s opálenou kůží hned vedle něj.

„Skvělé," prohodí Bond a napůl se stočí dozadu, aby si něco podal ze stolu, čímž dle Qho naprosto úmyslně vlezl do jeho zorného pole. „Takže spolu můžeme probrat pár věcí," podá Bond Qmu jeden list papíru.

Quentine si ho s trochu zmateným výrazem vezme a podívá se na něj. A pokud to ještě je po dnešku vůbec ještě možné, tak zrudne ještě víc než předtím.

Na papíru je napsaná jen jedna věta.

Quentine 'Q' Mansfield je totálně zabouchnutý do Jamese Bonda!

Quentine na chvíli strne v hrůze a uvažuje, jestli tohle vytiskl Hector nebo Eggsy. Ale pak si řekne, že je to jedno, zabije je oba. Jak si vůbec mohli dovolit poslat něco takovéhodle?! On taky jejich učitelům neřekl, že za nimi pálí, pak proč se oni nedrží stejných pravidel?!

Qho z pomstychtivých myšlenek vytrhne ruka na rameni a on překvapeně zjistí, že nevědomky onen papír zamčkal v jedné ruce.

„To je to tak strašná zpráva?" zeptá se Bond a zvědavě na svého studenta hledí.

„Co? Ne!" vyhrkne Quentine okamžitě. „To jen- Já-"

„Ano?" usmívá se Bond Qho rozpakům a zrudlým tvářím.

Mladík hned uhne pohledem a rozhodne se říct pravdu. Nebo aspoň tolik pravdy, kolik se odváží.

„Hector a Eggsy, co jsou se mnou na pokoji, se spolu vsadili, že dokážou svést učitele, který se jim líbí, a pak mi řekli, že pro mě to platí taky nebo mi zničí počítač," povídá Q. „A jeden z nich si nejspíš myslí, že mi pomůže, když začne posílat takovédle zprávy."

„Takže já se ti líbím?" zeptá se Bond.

Q na něj zůstane ohromeně hledět. To si z toho všeho, co řekl, vybral jen tohle?

„Cože?"

„Řekl jsi, že se ti dva vsadili, že sbalí toho, kdo se jim líbí, a že ty musíš taky. Takže jsi taky dostal za úkol sbalit profesora, co se ti líbí. A to já dostal onu zprávu," vysvětluje Bond své myšlenkové pochody. „Takže... Líbím se ti?"

„Ehm- Já bych už měl raději jít," zvedne se Q a chce zmizet. Ale nemůže.

Bond ho totiž chytil za ramena a stáhl ho zpátky do židle.

„Nepustím tě, dokud mi neodpovíš," řekne tělocvikář s klidem.

„Ale-" začne Q a celý rudý uhne pohledem. Je vlastně s podivem, že ještě netrpí nějakým orgánovým selháním, protože si je jistý, že se mu veškerá krev permanentně nastěhovala do obličeje.

„Takže líbím," řekne Bond vesele.

„Já nic neřekl!" brání se Q okamžitě.

„Kdybych se ti nelíbil, tak to řekneš rovnou," pokrčí Bond s klidem rameny.

Na to Q odpověď nemá.

„Takže co s tím uděláme?" zeptá se Bond po chvíli.

„Cože?" zarazí se Quentine. Začíná se dost vážně opakovat, tedy ne, že by si toho všimnul.

„No, právě se mi potvrdilo, že můj nejroztomilejší student o mě má zájem a navíc dostal za úkol mě sbalit, tak co s tím?" usmívá se Bond na Qho.

„Já nejsem roztomilý!" rozkřikne se hned Q a uraženě našpulí pusu.

„Ale jsi. A tohle trucování je důkaz," ušklíbá se Bond, který nemá daleko k pochechtávání.

Qho výraz jen o trochu potemní, než si mladík založí ruce na prsou a podívá se do strany.

„Co kdybych ti dal povolení, že už nemusíš chodit na tělocvik?" zeptá se Bond a taky si založí ruce, zatímco pozorně sleduje svého studenta.

„C-co?" zarazí se Q a překvapeně se na Bonda podívá.

Za celou dobu mu Bond nedovolil vynechat ani jednu hodinu a teď mu to chce povolit? Proč tak najednou změnil názor? Proč asi, ty pitomče? Proč by měl chtít mít na hodině někoho, kdo nic nedělá, akorát mu čumí na zadek? Co vlastně Q čekal? Může být ještě rád, že to Bond řeší jen takto.

„Tak jo," hlesne Quentine a snaží se neznít moc zklamaně.

„Quentine, co je?" zarazí se tělocvikář nad náhlou změnou tónu.

„Nic, dobrý," povídá Q, hlavu skloněnou, zatímco si stoupá. „Slibuju, že už nebudu chodit do tělocviku, ani vás jinak obtěžovat, pane. Radši už-" Q se otočí na patě a skoro se rozběhne pryč, ale než stačí otevřít dveře, Bond ho chytí za loket a otočí mladíka čelem k sobě.

Podle Qho je neskutečně nefér, že se jeho učitel pořád neoblíkl, protože se mu velice obtížně soustředí na cokoliv, když stojí tváří v tvář těmhle svalům. Pravda, stačilo by, kdyby prostě jen zvedl hlavu, jenže to by zase viděl do obličeje a těch ledově modrých očí a co je hůř, ten obličej a oči by viděly na něj.

„Já se tě nechci zbavit," povídá Bond velice tichým hlasem, ale to nevadí, protože Q stojí těsně před ním a slyší každé jeho slovo. „Právě naopak. Pokud ti omluvím všechny další hodiny, tak už nebudeš můj student a to znamená, že pak bych tě mohl pozvat na večeři."

Teď už Q hlavu zvedne a nechápavě se na blonďáka zírá. Není si jistý, jestli vážně slyšel to, co si myslí, že slyšel.

„Q, šel bys se mnou na večeři?" zeptá se Bond klidně, ve tváři pobavený úsměv. „A když říkám večeři, tak myslím rande," dodá, aby nedošlo k dalšímu omylu.

„Tak jo," hlesne Q, který si je pořád jistý, že se mu tahle část rozhovoru jen zdá.

„Výborně," pousměje se Bond, než se nakloní vpřed a políbí Qho.

Mladík skoro vypískne překvapením, protože tohle není žádné neviňoučké políbení, tohle je invaze a dobytí a Q proti tomu vůbec neprotestuje. Ne, že by teda měl šanci. Jen zvedne ruce, aby se něčeho – čehokoliv chytil, ale jediné, co nahmatá, jsou pevné svaly a další svaly. Toto poznání z Qho vyloudí spokojené skoro zasténání, než se konečně chytí za Bondova ramena a krk.

Bond se jen do polibku pobaveně pousměje, než se přesune na dlouhý bílý krk.

„Ale nepočítej s tím, že tohle vydrží jen jednu noc," šeptne ještě.

Q jen přikývne hlavou na souhlas, myšlenkama jen matně u toho, co mu tělocvikář říká.

A o chvíli později si Q musí rukou zacpat pusu, protože Bond na jeho krku nejspíš našel, co hledal a začal to místo kousat, lízat a sát pořád dokola.

Když Bond vypadal spokojeně se svou činností, přesunul se o trochu níž, aby svůj čin zopakoval.

Jenže v tu chvíli někdo zabušil na dveře a hned je otevřel a skoro tím Qmu rozbil hlavu.

Mladík překvapením a bolestí vyjekne, když ucítí ránu a chytne se za hlavu.

„Bacha!" zařve Bond a jednou rukou do dveří vrazí, takže je zabouchne do obličeje tomu, co otvíral.

„Sorry!" ozve se zpoza dveří omluvně znějící hlas.

„Čekejte!" křikne Bond naštvaně, než se obrátí na Quentina. „Co je ti?" zeptá se tichým ustaraným hlasem.

„Děsně mě bolí hlava," povídá mladík, který se čelem opírá o holé rameno před sebou a obě ruce si tiskne k týlu.

„Počkej, dám ti chlazení." řekne Bond s drobným políbením do rozčepýřených vlasů.

Jakožto tělocvikář má v kabinetu malou ledničku, oficiálně na všechny ty hromady ledu, které rozdává jako chlazení, ale cinkání během otvírání a zavírání naznačuje, že lednička obsahuje i jiné věci.

Quentine z bezpečnostních důvodů poodejde od dveří a čeká.

Bond mu přinese trochu ledu zabaleného v utěrce a opatrně mu to přitiskne k místu úrazu.

„Budeš mít bouli," povídá tělocvikář.

„To přežiju," mávne Q jednou rukou. Tou druhou si tiskne obklad k hlavě.

„To doufám, že to přežiješ. Večer tě totiž beru na večeři."

„C-cože?" zarazí se Q překvapeně. „Už dneska večer?"

„Samozřejmě. Nemíním ti nechat čas na rozmyšlenou," usměje se Bond. „Jak jsi na tom se slušným oblečením?" zeptá se vzápětí.

„Co přesně tím myslíš?" ptá se Q nejistě.

„Co nosíš krom školní uniformy?"

„Rifle, svetry. Trika s potiskem. Košile?" pátrá Q po paměti. Když není v uniformě, tráví svůj čas v pyžamu a přes něj mívá natažený svetr.

„Nějaký oblek?"

„Ehm. Ani ne," řekne Q nervózně.

„Fajn. Něco vymyslíme později. Stavím se pro tebe v sedm, co ty na to?" navrhne Bond.

„Ale já bydlím na intru," zarazí se Q.

„No a? Když si tě vyškrtnu z rozvrhu hodin, tak už nejsem tvůj profesor a ty už jsi plnoletý, ne?"

„Jo."

„Tak nevidím problém," usměje se Bond zářivě. „Ale teď běž. Na chodbě stojí někdo, kdo dostane pojeb za to, že tě praštil," pokyne Bond Qmu ke dveřím.

„Tak jo. Tak teda v sedm?" ujišťuje se Q cestou ke dveřím.

„Určitě," přikývne Bond s úsměvem a s posledním plácnutím Qho po zadku otevře dveře, aby pustil opět rudého Qho ven.


	5. Večer na pokoji

_Poslední kapitola!_

* * *

Hector a Eggsy na pokoj dorazili až k večeru, protože oba to odpoledne měli tréninky a jiné zájmové kroužky, které jsou tady povinné, aby chlapci nezaháleli a neplýtvali svými talenty. Obvyklé bývá, že při svém návratu najdou Qho ponořeného po uši a po nos v útrobách nějakého nebohého počítače nebo v nějakém kódu. Ovšem dnes je pokoj prázdný.

„Myslíš, že se bojí vrátit?" napadne Eggsyho, když si ověří, že ani v koupelně není po hubeném géniovi ani stopy.

„To pochybuju," zavrtí Hector hlavou. „Kdyby utekl, vzal by si s sebou počítače. Vyhrožoval jsem jim, ne jemu."

„Myslíš, že ho tak zdržuje Bond?" napadne Eggsyho s pobaveným úšklebkem.

„Celý odpoledne? Asi těžko, byl na tréninku," odmítne tuto teorii Hector. „Nejspíš někam zalezl, protože se stydí, že vyjel po Bondovi," mávne mladík rukou.

„A ty's vyjel po Guillamovi nebo's vycouval?" zajímá se Eggsy, než padne po zádech na svou postel.

Hector mu věnuje jeden pohrdavý pohled, než sáhne do tašky a vytáhne z ní dlouhý světlounce modrý pruh látky – slavnou kravatu profesora historie Petera Guillama.

„O, chudák Guillam," rozesměje se Eggsy. „Teď sedí doma a bulí, že ztratil oblíbenou kravatu."

„Nebulí," odsekne Hector hned a ochranitelsky si přitáhne kravatu blíž k tělu. „A co ty? Máš důkaz?"

„Samo," ušklíbne se Eggsy přezíravě, než vytáhne v kapsy telefon. Chvíli v něm cosi hledá, než ho s vítězoslavným úsměvem podá Dixonovi.

„Pro tvé blaho jsem vypnul zvuky," dodá ještě Eggsy.

V telefonu je začátek jakéhosi videa, a tak jen Hector zmáčkne play. Nejdřív není nic vidět, než je kamera telefonu doslova natlačena do uzounké mezery mezi podlahou a čímsi, kam by se s bídou vlezla něčí dlaň. V záběru toho není moc vidět, jen něčí boty a jedna nebo dvě tašky hozené na zemi. Po chvíli se kamera zase pohne a otočí. Tentokráte zabírá studenta ve školní uniformě, ze kterého se vyklube ušklíbající se Eggsy, který klečí mezi nohama v nažehlených kalhotách a jednou rukou drží telefon, zatímco v té druhé má-

„Bože, Eggsy, nikdo nepotřebuje vidět, jak máš levý ruce," rozkřikne se Hector a se znechuceným výrazem ve tváři hodí telefon zpátky majiteli.

„Chtěl's důkaz, že sem byl s Harrym na veřejnosti, tak ho máš," pokrčí Eggsy ledabyle rameny.

V tu chvíli do pokoje vrazí a vzápětí práskne dveřmi vztekle se tvářící Quentine, na sobě své obvyklé civilní oblečení – uplé rifle, košile a přes ni propínací svetr. No, tohle je vlastně jeho slušné oblečení. Normální je tohle, ale místo košile geekovské triko nebo ještě obvykleji – pyžamo.

Q se ani na jednoho z mladíků nepodívá a s naštvaným výrazem sebou hodí na svou postel.

Než stačí jeden nebo druhý něco říct, dveře se znovu otevřou a na pokoj vejde James Bond, ovšem tentokráte není v obvyklém tělocvičném úboru, ale má na sobě nažehlené kalhoty a košili, které vypadají, jako že jsou ušité přímo na něj.

„Řekl's, že se mnou nikam nejdeš, tak co tu chceš?!" rozkřikne se na něj Quentine okamžitě a hned zase stojí na nohách.

„Řekl jsem, že s tebou nikam nejdu, pokud budeš mít oblečené tohle," upřesní Bond.

Hector a Eggsy si jen vymění trochu zaražené, trochu pobavené pohledy. Zaráží je, že spolu Bond a Mansfield takhle veřejně řeší, že mají schůzku. A dost je pobavilo Bondovo prohlášení, protože krom školní uniformy je to, co má teď Q na sobě, jeho nejslušnější oblečení.

„To je to samý!" rozhodí Quentine rukama.

„Ale no tak. Kde máš skříň?" zeptá se ho Bond.

Q si jen založí ruce na prsou a zase si sedne na svou postel, aniž by se uráčil odpovídat.

„Ta s periodickou tabulkou," práskne na něj Hector.

„Díky," usměje se Bond a otevře skříň. Chvíli do ní jen nehybně hledí a mlčí.

Ani tři mladíci nic neříkají, protože čekají na profesorovu reakci na Qho neexistující šatník.

„Tohle je vážně tvoje skříň a tvoje oblečení?" obrátí se Bond na Qho.

„Jo," zahučí mladík, kterému pomalu rudnou tváře hambou.

„Děláš si srandu?" obrátí se na něj Bond, ruce založené na prsou. „Chodím s někým, kdo se oblíká jako můj děda. To snad ani není možný."

„Já se neoblíkám jako tvůj děda!" rozkřikne se Quentine okamžitě.

„Oblíkáš!" hádá se Bond. „Ale s tím je teď konec, jasný? Zítra se jde nakupovat."

„Co?!" vyhrkne Q ohromeně a nechápavě na profesora hledí.

„Q, kdyby ses jen trochu snažil oblíkat, snaží se tě sbalit půlka školy. Byl bys neodolatelný," povídá Bond, zatímco jde k černovlasému mladíkovi.

„Já nechci, aby mě balila půlka školy," zahučí Quentine s červenými tvářemi.

„Já taky ne. Ale chci, aby viděli, o co přišli," povídá Bond trochu tišším hlasem než před chvílí.

Hector a Eggsy si vymění další pohledy. Tentokrát je to tichá zpráva, jestli by ty dva neměli nechat samotné.

„Pojď, čeká na nás večeře," napřáhne Bond ke Quentinovi ruku.

„Vždyť nejsem dost dobře oblečený," mračí se Q, ale už nevypadá ani nezní ani zdaleka tak naštvaně jako při příchodu na pokoj.

„Omlouvám se, byla to přehnaná reakce," řekne Bond, ruku stále nataženou. „Myslel jsem, že máš nějaký oblek. Dokážu si živě představit, jak skvěle v nich vypadáš.

To už se Q nechá vytáhnout do stoje, ve tváři trochu červený. Bond ho hned chytne jednou rukou kolem pasu a políbí ho na rty.

„Můžeme jít?"

„Nejspíš jo," pokrčí Q rameny a trochu se pousměje.

Na Unwina a Dixona se ani jeden z nich ani nepodívá, ale než za sebou Bond zavře dveře, věnuje těm dvěma jeden pobavený pohled a jednu větu.

„Zavřít pusy, pánové."

„On ho fakt sbalil," vydechne Hector nevěřícně po chvíli ticha.

„Co sbalil. On s ním jde na rande! Veřejně!" rozhodí Eggsy rukama. „Proč oni můžou a já ne?"

„Co já vím?" založí si Hector ruce na prsou. „Ale štve mě to. Až se vrátí, dostanu z něj odpovědi."

„Otázka, _kdy_ se vrátí," zahučí Eggsy. „Sakra, ten kluk má víc štěstí jak rozumu."


End file.
